Twilight
by Dystant
Summary: As a battle moves into the twilight hours, something begins high above between the spectators. ManaKaede


Twilight

A Mahou Sensei Negima One-shot

By Dystant

--------------

Hello Mina!

Another addition to my story collection which isn't an update for Mirror for the soul, sorry again to those waiting! I will post an update shortly (I think!).

This is another Negima one-shot, this time concentrating on a certain militant shrine maiden. Enjoy!

--------------

Disclaimer Sketch:

Maki: Yuuna, what's yuri?

Yuuna: Ah! (blushes) Eto... think about Konoka san and Setsuna san's relationship…

Maki: Konoka and Setsuna's relationship?

Yuuna: Ano… (glances at shocked Ako) Why do you ask Maki chan?

Maki: Well Dystant was telling me that Tatsumiya san is made for Yuri, but this time he's settled with just a little Soujo Ai

Yuuna: …

Maki: He also said Ako and I could do Yuri. Is it fun?

Ako: Oh My! (Faints)

Dystant: (Checks fallen Ako) Ah, um Chachamaru san, could you just read this while we get Ako to the Nurse?

Chachamaru: Akamatsu sensei and Kodansha own all rights to Negima. Dystant earns nothing from writing this, so please do not sue him.

--------------

It had been a strange day on the Mahora campus. The school had officially split up for summer break a few days previous, and areas around the junior high division would have seemed strangely quiet if it hadn't been for the antics of the few remaining students and their 10 year old teacher.

First they'd been all the fuss when an accident involving one of Chamo kun's stranger Mahou-net purchases which had left a certain young healing mage linked by the hand to an exceptionally red faced young swordswoman until apparently the next sunrise, though after all the increasingly complex attempts to separate the two, Chamo was no longer 100 sure that would be the case. In a small whispered conversation, Chamo had admitted to his Aniki that the join could now last several months. Unfortunately, Setsuna's demonic hearing had led her to faint shortly afterwards.

Later on, after the unfortunate couple had spent some 'alone time' on the suggestion of Konoka, which appeared to make Setsuna look far more comfortable with the arrangement (though the blush never seemed to disappear, and was joined with strange little looks which Asuna refused to rationalise), there had been the strange noises from Library Island.

Of course this was quickly followed by the three most active of the Library Island Exploration club frantically bursting through into their teachers dorm with the admission that they might have 'disturbed something' during there attempts to chart a recently discovered and completely unexplored section of the library catacombs.

Mana had also been alerted to the awaking of the 'creature', which later turned out to be some kind of stone tortoise, though her notification had come from the small Vampire that acted mainly as the 'intelligence' side of the Mahora security team.

By the time Mana had taken her position high in the world tree, complete with high powered rifle and charmed ordinance, it was clear the tortoise already had enough to deal with, thus Mana decided to take the opportunity to watch how much certain members of her class had developed over the past few months. The fight was quite the interesting spectacle, though there were a few sticky occasions when Mana found her hands around her gun, ready to fire if things got too far out of hand.

However, as the battle reached slipped the twilight hours, things seemed to be increasingly moving in favour of the mini wizard and his harem of supporting school girls, allowing Mana to relax slightly. As she sat down on the large bough where she had been perched, Mana suddenly became aware of a chi signature moving quickly towards her location, closing her eyes, the signature became clear to her, and as the bough shook slightly with the sudden extra weight, her eyes never left the fight below.

"I never figured I find you watching Negi sensei's battles Mana san," asked the newcomer, in a clearly inquisitive tone.

"I was alerted that there was a demon making its way up to the surface, and as a part of the Mahora security team, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my fellow students."

"But it's so unlike you, watching from up here. I mean you're usually such a hands-on person. I'm surprised you didn't finish it with one shot. I'm pretty sure you could? De gozaru."

Mana noticed the questioning inflection in the final statement, and felt obliged to defend her competence.

"Of course Kaede…"

"You just wanted to see how far sensei had developed yes? De gozaru." Kaede interrupted.

Mana was well aware how rhetorical the question was. Kaeda was far sharper than the many blades concealed about her person when it came to people. It was one of the many things she respected about the Shinobi.

As such the next few minutes passed in near silence, the only sounds coming from the distant battle. Mana was impressed by the shear stamina of the small wizard below them; obviously Evangeline was training him hard.

"I have to admit I was surprised though," Kaede began again, resurrecting the conversation out of nowhere, "I never thought Mana san would be one to join the ranks of Negi followers, de gozaru."

The plural 'followers' caught Mana's attention, leading her to cast an enquiring look towards her classmate, complete with eyebrow cocked. In response, Kaede briefly split into several shadow copies, each pointing to a different location overlooking the battle below. In the increasing gloom, Mana could just about make out the various spectators: Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Chachazero could be seen lurking behind a bush; Takahata sensei could be seen watching from a nearby school building; Another Junior high student, that Mana remembered from the tournament, Mei she recalled, was peering around a corner; Kneeling on a rooftop could be seen a slightly concerned but enthralled Naba Chizuru, accompanied by a rather more concerned looking Murakami Natsumi.

The last two Kaede clones were pointing at slightly less obvious targets, the first indicating a glint in a tower slightly further across campus. A look through her scopes identified the headmaster making use of a telescope to follow the action, hardly surprising when said action involved his Granddaughter. As for the final one, it had Mana completely stumped.

"I believe Hasegawa san has access to the schools surveillance network, though how or why she has been able to get away with this, I am unsure," stated Kaede following Mana's gaze towards the security camera, "Oh and I have no doubts Hakase san is also watching, though her tracks would be much harder to trace, de gozaru."

Mana was surprised to find herself slightly in awe of her current companion. It could only have been a few months since the events in Kyoto, and while those below had been increasing their power, Kaede had been clearly gathering intelligence on this new world she'd been inducted into. And she'd done it without raising a single suspicion, at least from those who would make it obvious. Mana was sure certain people within the school would probably be aware, most of which were currently in attendance, with Evangeline, Takahata sensei, and the Headmaster being at the top of her mental list.

That said, the girl standing next to Mana was becoming increasingly intriguing. Of course she'd noticed the Ninja before. It was hard not to, when she stood out so confidently against the backdrop of insecure teenage classmates, but it had never felt like this. Pulling her eyes away from the battle again, Mana sent them travelling instead up over the features of the Ninja, starting at the feet, working their way up the long, sleek, yet obviously powerful legs, over the taut abdomen, across the bound chest, to the forever smiling, blank, yet somehow cunning and secretive expression on a near flawless face, into the unique hairstyle that Kaede wore.

Mana stopped at the hair for second, taking in its nature. From the front, it would appear that Kaede had a cute, short hairstyle, the only indication of the long pony tail being the tie at her neck, if it was visible. It would only be from the side or behind that the long thin finale to the style would become apparent. It seemed very much a metaphor for the girl herself. That said, it only worked when Kaede was still, as she was now. Most of the time, she could be found joining in on the activities of the day, walking around campus, or practicing somewhere in the nearby forests, all activities which would cause her hair to bounce out of hiding, whipping and coiling around, again, kind of like the girl herself.

Mana followed the long strands down Kaede's back to her pert behind. It was as she crossed this area of the Ninja's anatomy she noticed a slight stiffening of the girl's posture. Glancing up at Kaede's face revealed a light blush caressing her features, causing Mana to smirk slightly.

"Relax Kaede. I was merely updating myself on your own development."

"In more ways than one, apparently, de gozaru."

Mana's smirk increased at the Ninja's discomfort. To others, Kaede's tone may still have seemed playful, but Mana could identify the slight nervous vibrations in the usually so steady voice.

'Perhaps checking out her behind was a step too far,' Mana thought to herself, but for some reason she couldn't fight the sudden playful mood that swept across her.

"Did you think I was checking you out?" She persisted, drawing a spluttering "Nin?!" from her target.

"Did you like it?" she added, in an obviously more seductive tone.

Kaede's head wiped round like a shot, her slightly shocked eyes meeting the calm eyes of her tormentors, her blush deepening. Something passed between them in those few seconds, Mana felt. An electricity that was hard to ignore. Mana found herself licking her lips as Kaede slowly regained some composure and bit into her own lower lip.

Suddenly a flash and a dull bang drew there attention back to the battle, where it appeared that a final 'Lightning Hammer' spell from an obviously exhausted Negi had shattered the stone tortoise, which was presently turning to dust before their eyes.

Mana felt the branch shake as she was suddenly left alone. It was OK, she could wait.

As time passed, the valiant fighters below picked themselves up and dusted themselves down, various spectators silently slipped away, and the final light of the sun disappeared below the horizon, giving the moon full sovereignty over the sky. Mana was unsure of how exactly long she sat on the bough, high in the world tree, but time was currently immaterial, she knew she had to wait.

It was just passed the midnight bell that the bough shook once more, and Mana became aware of a presence slowly lowering themselves down to her left.

"You felt it too, didn't you? De gozaru."

"Yes."

Silence returned again, as Mana felt the eyes of her companion sweep over her features, the contours highlighted by the moonlight. She felt a slightly worn hand sweep gently across her cheek before grasping her chin lightly.

"Nin."

Lips suddenly brushed against hers, gently caressing, still questioning. Mana adjusted, deepening the kiss and pressing herself against the girl next to her. After a few seconds, Mana gently pulled away. Watching as the Ninja brought her fingers tentatively across her lips.

"That was my first kiss," she declared.

"You didn't do badly," conceded Mana, "I'm sure I can help you practice again sometime."

Before Kaede could reply, Mana leapt from the branch and made off in the direction of the dorms, leaving the stunned Ninja high alone in the moonlight.

--------------

Dystant: And so it ends. Quite suddenly in fact. Room for a sequel perhaps?

Ayaka: I doubt you should be thinking of sequels right now, I believe you should be punished!

Dystant: But why?

Ayaka: For teaching Maki inappropriate things. Poor Ako will be blushing for months.

Dystant: Definitely if I have anything to do with it mehehe! Oops! (Runs from Ayaka)

Chachamaru: Please send Dystant your reviews! Through criticism his writing improves (apparently), and though praise he gains the power to write (it's true!). Until next time… (bows)


End file.
